Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of a computer, more particularly, relates to a keyboard apparatus having an operation system and a computer assembly having the keyboard apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a desktop computer is widely used in our life, work, and entertainment or the like, and user group of the computer tends to be divided detailedly. With regard to many users, although the desktop computer may satisfy the demands in our own entertainment and wait, since the desktop computer is designed to conform to composite performances, the following problems have arisen:
1. High cost, even if it is used to handle simply work or character process, a high price computer needs to be purchased, which costs frequently several thousands to ten thousands yuan.
2. High power consumption, a general desktop computer has a power consumption more than 300 W, it will cause a significant electrical energy waste after using the desktop computer for a long time.
3. Complicated operation, with regard to the person not susceptible to the electronic product, the operation of the computer is quite complicated for them.
4. A Large footprint, sophisticated wiring and poor portability. In a scenario necessitating a mobile application, for example, showing presentation or playing a video in a meeting room, handling the document portably, the desktop computer is hard to install and has much space limitation.
5. Poor compatibility between a conventional desktop operation system and a terminal operation system dedicated to a portable terminal or portable communication device.